Sootbeard Clan
((WIP)) ''"Tha Earth nae fergets, an' neither do we." '' ''"Life is a gem. 'ard, multifaceted, an' tuff' ta' 'old onta'." '' -The two official mottos of the Sootbeard Clan The Sootbeard Clan is the ruling clan of the Principality of Zundrbar. The Sootbeard Clan was founded in the year 1 by Sigmund Sootbeard after the founding of the mountainous settlement of Zundrbar after emerging from Uldaman. The incumbent patriarch of the Sootbeard Clan is Ghlafferge Sootbeard, with the heir-apparent being Ghlafferge's eldest son- Magnus Sootbeard. Rulers of Zundrbar Sigmund Sootbeard (1-102) Early Life Sigmund Sootbeard was the founder of the Sootbeard Clan and the Principality of Zundrbar. Sigmund Sootbeard was one of the original Earthen to leave Uldaman. Sigmund followed the first High King of the Anvilmar Dynasty to Dun Morogh. However, upon the founding of the Kingdom of Khaz Modan, Sigmund became very distrustful of the High King's central government and executive authority. Sigmund attracted followers after sharing his thoughts with fellow Dwarves, and after several months of protesting the actions of the High King, Sigmund founded his own thanedom- Zundrbar. Founding of Zundrbar Upon founding the Prinicipality of Zundrbar, referred to also as the Thanedom of Zundrbar, Sigmund signed a treaty with the High King for Zundrbar to be self-ruling and independent. This treaty is regarded as the founding document of Zundrbar- the Treaty of Ironforge. The Treaty of Ironforge stated that the High King would respect the territorial integrity of Zundrbar. Leadership of Zundrbar Sigmund Sootbeard faced a great task creating his principality in the highlands. The territory Zundrbar claimed was rich in coal, and its territory was also good for agriculture, specifically in its lower regions, which had a climate similar to that of the Wetlands, making it ideal for planting crops due to the long growing season. During Sigmund's first century of ruling Zundrbar, many clans attempted to invade Zundrbar, all of whom were turned back by the civilians of Zundrbar, who valued their freedom and defended it with their lives. This period is known as the War of the Beard. During the War of the Beard period, Zundrbar was invaded by six clans- the Stoutbrew Clan, the Hammershield Clan, the Stormrock Clan, the Goldbrand Clan, the Blackhammer Clan, and the Moltensteel Clan. During the final battle against the Moltensteel Clan, Sigmund fell in battle, and was avenged by his son- Hlodvir Sootbeard. Sigmund ruled from 1 to 102. Family Sigmund Sootbeard married a coal miner from Ironforge by the name of Katerina Longhelm. Together, the two had three children- Hlodvir, Thorfinn, and Svjetlana. Hlodvir Sootbeard (102-289) Hlodvir Sootbeard succeeded Sigmund as Prince of Zundrbar, and assumed control following the conclusion of the War of the Beard. Hlodvir was born in 54. Leadership of Zundrbar Hlodvir's reign saw the opening of Zundrbar towards commerce with other clans. His reign saw the signing of seven commerce deals with seven thanes, mostly in Dun Morogh. These thanes were- *The Thane of Dun Grennik, Drummond Thunderrock, *The Thane of Dun Bhelrim, Ironthrun Sternshield, *The Thane of Dun Gruldar, Bheln Highcrag, *The Thane of Dun Gralmund, Gramren Steelgrip, *The Thane of Dun Karohmund, Dulkohm Barleycliff *The Thane of Dun Gordir, Grunmun Thundermane *The Thane of Dun Ironduhr, Brammir Blackstone Death Hlodvir ruled from 102 to 289. He died of Mountain Plague during its sweep through Zundrbar. Family Hlodvir married a grain farmer, Miladena Stoutgrain. Together, the two had two children, Hertrygg and Ragnar Sootbeard. Hertrygg Sootbeard (289-368) Hertrygg Sootbeard succeeded Hlodvir as Prince of Zundrbar. Hertrygg was born in 162. Leadership of Zundrbar Hertrygg's leadrship saw the Mountain War, in which the Mountainforge Clan and the Sootbeard Clan entered conflict over coal mining rights. The Mountain War was from 366-368, and began following the Mountainforge Clan's violation of Zundrbar's mineral territory. Hertrygg attempted to negotiate over the property with the Thane of the Mountainforge Clan, Kromrus Mountainforge. However, Kromrus refused to continue through with the negotiations, and the situation devolved into war following the Mountainforge Clan's annexation of the municipality of Nordmark. The conflict lasted for two years, and culminated with the Sacking of Dun Meldram- the center of the Mountainforge Clan. In the sacking of hte city, Hertrygg was killed by Kromrus, although Kromrus later died of his wounds after his citizens were exiled from the territory. Hertrygg's son- Torrad, oversaw the annexation of the Mountainforge Clan's territory, which incorporated into the municipal territory of Nordmark. Family Hertrygg Sootbeard married a blacksmith, Jovanna Hamerpike, and had four children- Torrad, Hroald Torrad Sootbeard (368-512) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Thangbrand Sootbeard (512-743) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Siggurd Sootbeard (743-907) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Hjalmar Sootbeard (907-1103) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Gunnlaug Sootbeard (1103-1319) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Gudmund Sootbeard (1319-1478) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Karlsefni Sootbeard (1478-1608) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Johanna Sootbeard (1608-1623) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Sven Sootbeard (1623-1914) Leadership of Zundrbar Family Ghlafferge Sootbeard (1914-Present) Leadership Family Holdings The Sootbeard Clan has several holdings currently in addition to Zundrbar. Sootbeard Coal Mining Corporation The Sootbeard Coal Mining Corporation is a current holding of the Sootbeard Clan, led by Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The Coal Mining Corporation was founded in the early years of Zundrbar by Sigmund's brother- Brondolf Sootbeard. Brondolf's Line continued holding the corporation until it was transferred over to Ghlafferge following the death of the last of Brondolf's line- Thrond Sootbeard. Ambolt Banking Corporation The Ambolt Banking Corporation is a current holding of the Sootbeard clan, led by Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The Banking Corporation was founded by Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The Banking Group holds thousands of accounts, due to the lack of taxes in the Principality of Zundrbar. As a matter of fact, the Ambolt Banking Corporation has more corporate accounts than there are people in Zundrbar. Sootbeard Munitions Corporation The Sootbeard Munitions Corporation is a current holding of the Sootbeard Clan, led by Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The munitions corporate was founded by Brahdic "Baird" Sootbeard, the older brother of the incumbent CEO. The munitions group manufactures ammunition in Zundrbar, although it sells to several nearby militaries, including that of the Kingdom of Stormwind and Kingdom of Ironforge. Sootbeard Investment Corporation The Sootbeard Investment Corporation is a current holding of the Sootbeard Clan, led by Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The investment corporation was founded by Hunthjolf Sootbeard, a renowned venture capitalist and younger brother of Karlsefni Sootbeard. Sootbeard Corporation The Sootbeard Corporation is the organized corporation consists of the Sootbeard Coal Mining Corporation, the Ambolt Banking Corporation, the Sootbeard Munitions Corporation, and the Sootbeard Investment Corporation. It was organized following the passing of these holdings to Prince Ghlafferge, who organized them into one for the sake of convenience. The Sootbeard Corporation is one of the largest firms with dwarven origin, the largest firm in Zundrbar, and one of the largest firms in all of Azeroth. Net Worth The Sootbeard Clan has an estimated net worth of 326 million gold, making it one of the richest Dwarven clans and one of the richest families in Azeroht. Most of the net worth is derived from the profit of the Sootbeard Investment Corporation, which invests heavily in businesses throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, specifically the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Kingdom of Ironforge. Palaces and Residences The principle residence of the Sootbeard Clan is the Sootbeard Estate, located in the Principality of Zundrbar. Several branches of the clan maintain other residences abroad, including the Boergraf Clan, an offshoot of the Sootbeard Clan, which resides on the Boergraf Estate in the Arathi Highlands. Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Zundrbar Category:Wildhammer Clans Category:Sootbeard Clan Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes